Hands of my Blank
by Ameki-Elisa
Summary: Ruby and Blank have a relationship, but Blank feels attracted to Zidane. Songfic to 'Jolene' from Dolly Parton.


**Hands of my Blank**

**Ruby and Blank have a relationship, but Blank feels more and more attracted to Zidane. Ruby doesn't know what to do. Songfic to 'Jolene' from Dolly Parton, with a few things changed in the lyrics. (No I don't have anything against Zidane)**

_**Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Blank  
**_

I was still very cold, the last days of winter. Ruby snuggled up closer to Blank and burried her nose in his warm neck. He pushed her away in irritation. Normally, Ruby would've lost her temper because of that, but she simply wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was one of the rare moments that Blank would spend some time alone with her, and she didn't want to ruin it. Even if it wasn't much: Blank used to be so soft and tender, they would sit on this same couch and cuddle for hours. Now, he acted cold and distant. She knew the reason, though.

**_Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your good looks are beyond compare  
With blinding locks of golden hair  
With bronzed skin and eyes of sapphire blue _**

Blank's face lit up as Zidane came bouncing in. He greeted him exitedly and payed no further attention to his "girlfriend" or whatsoever. He slid out of her embrace so he could face his friend better. Ruby just sighed and hugged her knees, as she had already gotten used to this situation.

_**Your grin is like a breath of spring  
Your tail is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Zidane**_

_**He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From screaming when he calls your name, Zidane**  
_

Ruby used to look forward to her nights with Blank. She felt happy and save in his arms, even if they weren't exactly the softest things to touch due to the fake skin. But now, he just turned his back to her in bed and mumbled something unintelligible as a 'goodnight', very much unlike the sweet kisses he used to give her before he fell to sleep on her shoulder. And all Ruby did was sigh and lie down next to him, trying not to disturb him with her physical presence. Of course, she never did much sleeping.

One night, she was woken by him, shifting and talking in his sleep, and she heard him mutter Zidane's name in bliss. That had filled her with anger and despair at the same time. She'd felt like hanging him from the top of Alexandria Castle by his balls, but all she did was cry quietly and stroke his hair as he slept peacefully.

_**And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my Blank  
But you don't know what he means to me, Zidane  
**_

_**Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Blank  
Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane  
Please don't take him just because you can  
**_

Ruby knew Zidane, she knew that this was just a game to him. Hell did he care about her feelings, or Blank's. To Zidane, Blank was just another toy to play with and to throw away when you're tired of it. Ruby swore to kill Zidane in the most painful way if he'd ever do that.The last thing she wanted to happen to Blank was that he'd have his heart broken, even if he was doing the same to her, even if her friends kept on telling her to dump him.

_**If you would have a flirt with him  
Then he'd never love me again,  
Oh, he's the only one for me, Zidane  
**_

_**I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
Whut in tarnation you decide to do, Zidane **_

It was raining when Ruby was waiting for Zidane. She'd told him to meet her at exactly ten o' clock, in Barney's Café. Now it was almost twenty past ten, and Ruby was starting to get worried. She believed that this was her last chance to save her relationship with Blank. She'd already tried everything, but nothing could make Blank seem interested in her again. She really didn't know what to do anymore, so she decided to have a talk with Zidane, the main reason of her problems.

Suddenly, she heard a soft voice call her name. She looked up in surprise, and saw Zidane, soaked to the bone. He greeted her briefly, with a hint of agitation in his voice. Ruby gestured him to sit down in front of her. After that, she just looked at her hands, not knowing how to start. Zidane coughed uncomfortably and asked her why she'd let him come, frowning as he noticed tears slowly running down the cheeks of the woman in front of him. He timidly asked if there was anything he could do, but Ruby simply shook her head and hid her face in her hands, shoulders twitching uncontrolably. Zidane leaned forward, taking her wrists, telling her to calm down. Ruby's head shot up and she screamed out what she'd wanted to say for so long. Terrible insults and a stream of swearing was fired at the surprised Zidane. Everybody stopped talking to listen to Ruby's outburst, as they had no other choice but to do so. Luckily, after a minute or two, Ruby had to stop to come up for breath, and Zidane took that chance to get up from his seat and walk away, without looking back once. He'd never felt so offended in his life. Ruby hung back in her chair and snapped at the people to continue with 'whut in tarnation' they were doing. She hadn't noticed the red-haired man in the corner, glaring at her furiously, though. That is, until he walked over to her and slammed his fists on the table, making everyone's attention turn to them again.

****

Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Blank  
Zidane, Zidane, Zidane, Zidane  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Zidane, Zidane

Ruby didn't know why she even bothered. Why she ran after Blank in the rain, begging him to stop and let her explain. Why she did so much effort to get him back, right after he'd yelled to her tear-soaked face that he loved someone else. It was utterly stupid of her to think that she still had a chance. Why the hell did she ever think she could compete with Zidane? With his perfect smile, his perfect hair, his PERFECT eyes and his GODDAMN PERFECT PRONUNCIATION!

**Ruby's thoughts afterthe game.**

_In the past, when Blank still loved me, he used to tell me that 'imperfection' pursuits 'perfection', and that 'perfection' pursuits 'imperfection'. He always compared that to our relationship, and said that 'that' must've been the reason why a 'blonde godess' like me put up with a 'bloody ragdoll' like him. We've laughed about that many times, but I never considered Blank as a 'ragdoll', or whatever **they **used to call him. I hope he knows that I **still **don't, and that he will love me again someday, even if he swore never to let someone get to his heart again after Zidane had gotten tired of him. I guess I'm just desperate for still running after him like a puppy, and I **know** 'he doesn't deserve me' and that 'I can get better' yack, yack, yack...Just don't try to understand it, because you can't. I don't even understand it myself, so..._


End file.
